Satisfied
by Pie56
Summary: Just a fluffy A/O fic. I don't want to give too much away.


**Disclaimer: I own an ACT prep book that's bigger than my head but I don't own these characters. **

Author's note- I had an idea for this and I just kind of took off. This may be one of the longest I've ever written. I do plan on updating 'Waiting Room' soon I have the first part of the next chapter written for it already so hopefully I'll get a little inspiration soon to work on it. I really hope you guys like this one, I was stuck in an ACT prep class all day and this was a great way to unwind when I got home. Thanks guys Pie.

Elliot turned his back for barely three seconds when he heard the legs of the metal table screech as they were pushed across the floor of the interrogation room. He turned around just in time to see Olivia lose her balance when the table slid into her causing her to fall and hit her head against the wall. Barely a second passed before Munch and Fin were in the room trying to gain control of their schizophrenic suspect. Seeing that they had him under control Elliot moved to help Olivia.

Elliot was slightly frightened that she was out cold but grateful that she wasn't bleeding. He knew he shouldn't move her, but he also didn't want her to be in this interrogation room with the suspect and seeing as how the cell was full and the other interrogation rooms were occupied he knew there wasn't another choice.

He picked her up slowly and took her out into the bullpen with Cragen on his heels. As he set her down in his chair he saw a blonde enter out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey I know you guys are busy so I thought I'd come and offer some help." Alex said then noticed there was something wrong. "What happened?" She asked and Elliot noticed how her voice became suddenly concerned.

Before he got a chance to answer her two EMT's who were in the precinct giving their statements about a rape the night before came over to help Olivia. They asked Elliot, Cragen and Alex to move away so they could examine her.

Elliot looked at Alex, "You remember that suspect we told you about?" He asked before turning his head again to watch what was happening with his partner.

"Yeah, Jack Reynolds." She said not knowing how this was relevant.

"Turns out he's schizophrenic, we were interrogating him, I turned away for three seconds, that's it just a few second and he had an episode, knocked Olivia over and she hit her head."

"Elliot." Alex said making him turn to look at her. "This is not your fault. You had no idea how this guy would react, blaming yourself won't help, let's just focus on making sure Liv gets taken care of."

"Alex is right." Cragen said. He put a hand on Elliot's arm. "Olivia's been through worse, I'm sure she'll be fine."

Elliot sighed he looked at Alex and saw how she was watching the EMT's work on Olivia, it didn't even look like the blonde was breathing, she was just waiting. He looked back to Olivia and saw her eyes open slowly then fly back shut as she squinted way from the light. An EMT started to walk towards them.

"So?" Elliot asked.

"The good thing is she's not bleeding at all" He said.

Elliot gave him a look that said '_I know that already you idiot'_

He took the hint and continued. "It looks like she has a minor concussion, she should be taken in and looked at and maybe prescribed some pain pills."

"No." Olivia yelled to them from her place in Elliot's chair, she winced slightly at the volume of her own voice.

"Olivia you're going in that's an order." Cragen said.

One of the EMT's pagers went off. "Shit." She said and turned to Cragen. "We just got called in on a possible fire a few blocks away."

"Can anybody else take it?" Cragen asked wanting to make sure Olivia got to the hospital soon.

"No, since technically Detective Benson's injuries weren't really called in we have to go, I can call somebody else in though."

"I can take her." Alex said from her spot.

"That's okay Al, I'll do it." Elliot said.

"Sorry El, I can't let you go." Cragen told him. Before Elliot had a chance to protest Cragen continued. "We're swamped here already, with Olivia gone I can't afford to let you go too, usually I'd let you, but if Alex can do it, I'd rather you stay here where you're needed."

Elliot sighed knowing he was right. "Fine, you're right." He turned to Alex.

"I'll take good care of her I promise, and I'll call you the minute we know something." She told him.

"You're the best." He said and gave her a hug.

"Remember that the next time you need a warrant." She said as they pulled apart.

He laughed and then helped her get Olivia out to her car.

***

When they got to the hospital Alex was surprised to find that there was barely anybody there. The way the precinct had been she thought it would take forever to get Olivia in to see a doctor. Fortunately they had barely been there for five minutes when a nurse called Olivia's name.

They walked back to a small examination room. The nurse asked Olivia to sit on the exam table. Alex just stood silently and watched the nurse as she took Olivia's vitals and then asked a few questions about what had happened.

After she felt satisfied she looked at Olivia's head, there was definitely a goose egg forming. The nurse got a cold compress and told Olivia to hold it on her head before leaving letting them know a doctor would be in soon.

Alex could tell that holding the compress up was making Olivia uncomfortable so she went over towards her. She stood in front of Olivia and took the compress from her and held it in place. Olivia dropped her arm and laid her head on Alex whose shoulder was level with her head.

At first Alex was surprised by the act but it felt really nice that Olivia was as comfortable with her as she was.

"How are you doing?" Alex asked softly.

"I've been better." Olivia said and yawned. "Tired."

"I know, but you can't sleep."

"Why?" Olivia said kind of whiney.

Alex smiled how cute it was. "Because, it's dangerous to go to sleep when you have a concussion." She started to run her fingers lightly over the detectives back to mollify her.

"Hmm." Was the only reply she got.

A few minutes later a doctor walked in. "Hello Detective Benson. ADA Cabot."

Alex tried to move but Olivia wrapped her arms around her waist. "Stop moving." She said.

"Liv I have to move or the doctor won't be able to look at you."

"Too bad." Was Olivia's response.

"That's okay, you don't have to move." The doctor said and smiled. He asked Alex to remove the compress so he could look at Olivia's injury. Alex could feel Olivia tense up when the doctor ran his fingers over the bump. "Shh, it's okay." She whispered in Olivia's ear and felt the detective relax again.

About a half an hour later Alex was signing a few papers while Olivia was sitting in a chair in the waiting room. She handed the clipboard back to the doctor.

"Okay, so here is her prescription. I know she doesn't like heavy pain pills so this is just extra strength ibuprofen, if she needs something stronger just give me a call." He said and handed her his card. "If she does sleep wake her up every few hours and ask her a few basic questions like who she is and what year it is, just to make sure her brain is functioning normally. Try to make sure she takes it easy, with that said I think your girlfriend will be fine."

"My what?" Alex asked.

"Girlfriend? You two are dating aren't you?"

"No, we're just friends, not that I wouldn't date her I think she's great, but she's also straight."

The doctor smiled. "Let me tell you something. I have seen Detective Benson around here enough to know that she is definitely not straight. Plus she likes you."

Alex looked at him as if her were crazy. Even if Olivia were gay that didn't mean she automatically liked Alex.

"Don't give me that look, I spend my entire day dealing with people and their loved ones. I know what love looks like and I can tell she loves you, ask anybody on this floor and they'll tell you the same thing. And don't try to lie and say you don't feel the same way."

Alex wasn't really sure if she believed him or if it was just wishful thinking but she knew he was right that she loved Olivia. She just smiled and said goodbye to him before going to get Olivia from the waiting room.

***

Alex decided to take Olivia back to her own apartment because she highly doubted the Detective's refrigerator was stocked and she knew they would both want something to eat by the time they got home.

She had called Elliot before they left the hospital and updated him. He promised to stop by later that day to check up on them.

Alex pulled into her parking space and then helped Olivia out of the car and up to her apartment.

Olivia was knew Alex's apartment pretty well from all the time they spent together outside of work and went to make herself comfortable in the living room while Alex busied herself preparing lunch. About twenty minutes later she carried a tray with soup on it into the living room to find a sleeping Olivia. She set the tray down on the coffee table.

"Wake up, lunch time." she said softly.

Olivia opened her eyes. "Smells great."

"Before you have any you have to answer my questions. First, what's your name?"

"You know my name."

"Do you?"

"Of course I do."

Alex just looked at her expectantly.

Olivia sighed. "Olivia Benson, I'm a detective for Manhattan SVU, my partners name is Elliot and our bossy ADA's are Alex and Casey. Satisfied?" Olivia asked.

Alex laughed and handed Olivia a bowl of soup before taking one for herself.

They ate in a relaxed silence. When they finished Alex got Olivia a pair of NYPD sweats that she had actually stole from the detective a few months prior. After Olivia had changed she crawled into Alex's bed hoping to sleep for a little while. She was finding it hard to get comfortable. Alex came into the room with an extra blanket and seeing that Olivia was restless she climbed into bed beside her and started to rub her back like she had earlier at the hospital. Soon Olivia drifted off and Alex grabbed a book off her nightstand and began to read where she left off.

A few hours later Alex had gotten bored with the book and opted to just watch Olivia instead. She knew she would have to wake the detective up again soon. She bent her head slightly and kissed the top of Olivia's.

Olivia felt the light action and woke up. She didn't know what it was but she felt a sudden burst of confidence and moved her head so she could kiss the ADA the right way. Their lips brushed lightly at first. Alex was taken by surprise but it didn't take long for them to fall into a rhythm as if they had been doing this together their whole lives.

"That's better." Olivia said when she pulled away then she laid her head back down so she could go back to sleep.

"Wait." Alex said. "You have to answer my questions so I can make sure that concussion didn't just make you a crazy person."

"Olivia Benson I'm a detective for Manhattan SVU, my partners name is Elliot and my girlfriends name is Alex. Satisfied?"

Alex smiled. "Looks like that doctor was right."

Olivia looked at her confused.

"Don't worry about it, go back to sleep." Alex said and kissed her lightly. '_I am without a doubt satisfied.'_ She thought before drifting off to sleep herself.


End file.
